Attack on the Lego Movie
by jayden.m.gamble
Summary: Eren was just an ordinary guy until he is mistaken as the special, the only one that can stop Hoover Industries from destroying the world. AU where the Lego Movie Characters are SNK characters
1. Chapter 1: The Piece of Resistance

_Eight and a half years ago, a new threat was placed upon the world. Huge, ravenous creatures known as Titans, started to attack humanity. In order to survive, the humans had to build 3 walls, each with their own name: Maria, Rose, and Sina. As a result, between these walls, lied a technological gap of at least 100 years, in respect to one another. Within Wall Sina, lied a metropolis filled with advanced technology and incredible advancement. Wall Rose was filled with western towns and technology that was barely suitable for its inhabitants. Wall Maria was the most primitive, having medieval villages, and very few technologies in comparison to the other civilizations that lied within the other walls. In the center of these walls, residesHoover tower, the center of the Monarchy, ruled by President Bertolt Hoover. In order to keep things in his order, he assembled a special secretive force, known as the Military Police, who were lead by the two police chiefs. Our story begins inside Wall Sina, where we meet our hero…._

The blaring of the arm radio woke Eren up. He sighed and slipped out of bed. He was dreading the day already, but it was no ordinary day, this was the day that everything went topsy turvy. His mother died eight and a half years ago, and his father disappeared around the same time. A while after that, his adopted sister, Mikasa, left as well, never to be seen again. He texted her like he did every morning, but he never got a response. He got dressed in his construction uniform, put on his hard hat, and left his apartment. Several of his neighbors greeted him, but he didn't give a response. He finally arrived at the construction site, where they were building a mall or something, Eren didn't really care. His co-worker, Mina, greeted him. He suspected that she had a crush on him, but he didn't give two shits. She usually hung out with Thomas, Hannah hung out with her boyfriend,Franz, while Connie hung out with Sasha and Marco, well, Marco didn't have time to hang out. He was the hardest worker of them all. All Eren knew was that he was a big comic book junkie, but he preferred manga, as he brought at least one different issue to work each day.

After a long day of working and listening to the terrible song "Everything is Awesome," on loop, he was finally ready to go home and relax. Connie approached him and asked, "Hey Eren, a few of the guys and I are going to the sports bar, would you like to come?" Eren sighed, "No thanks, I'm busy." Connie shrugged and left. Eren was about to leave when he saw a mysterious figure rummaging around. "Finally something interesting," he said. He approached the figure while dialing the police. "Hey pal, you aren't supposed to be here, I'm going to have to report yo-," he was interrupted. "Eren?" Eren's jaw dropped, "M-Mikasa?" Mikasa started to run. "Mikasa, Wait!" He yelled, but before he could catch up with her. Eren found himself tumbling down a hole. He soon fell down on solid ground. He looked up to see a round crystal which, looked like it had something or someone in it. "Was it a girl?" Eren asked himself, but he had no time to think, everything suddenly went dark.

"WAKE UP!" Eren opened his eyes. He was in some sort of interrogation room, chained to a chair by his wrists. He felt a great weight attached to his back, and he was face to face with the military police chief himself. "Commander Levi, It's an honor to meet you," Eren said. "ZIP IT!" Levi snapped. "How did you find the Piece of Resistance?" Eren tilted his head in confusion. "The piece of what?". Levi stood on the table, making him look taller than he really was. "THE PIECE OF RESISTANCE!" He back flipped off the table and attacked some chairs that were sitting nearby. Eren spoke, "Look, I've seen a lot of cop shows on television, isn't there supposed to be a good cop?" Levi sighed. "Oh yes, but we're not done yet!" He left the room and came back with a woman. She was shorter than him, with light orange hair. "Hi there," she said cheerfully. "Would you like a glass of water?" Eren sighed with relief "Yeah… Yeah actually-," Levi slammed the table, "TOO BAD!" He picked up a remote. "Security cameras picked up this". He clicked on a nearby television "You were found at the construction site convulsing with a strange piece, and now it's permanently stuck to your back!" Eren looked behind him. A huge crystal filled with a reddish liquid was attached to his back. It dug through his clothes and into his very skin. Eren sighs. Look, this is a misunderstanding. I'm just a regular normal guy, and if I don't go back to work, my Boss would be worried". Levi sneered. "Oh he already knows" He clicked on the TV again. It showed his boss, Keith, on the screen. "Yeah Eren… What can I say about the guy? He is kind of a loner." It switched to Thomas. "Yeah… I wouldn't be surprised if he was a criminal mastermind." It switched to Mina. "I mean, we try to invite him out all the time after work, but he never comes." It switches to Connie, with Sasha eating lunch in the background. "He always eats lunch alone, and he never talks to me". It switches to Mike, Eren's neighbor. "I know that guy, but I know like zippy-zap about him". It switches to Gunther, the barista of that coffee place Eren goes to. "He is sort of a suspicious character." It switches back to Connie. "I would hate to say it, but I think you're right, he was around the construction site when we left. I just think it's too weird to be a coincidence." The tape stopped. Eren looked at the woman, who looked at him, almost as if she was sorry, and then he looked at Levi. "I think we are done here, take him to the melting chamber!"

Eren was strapped to a machine. "You're going to melt me? Am I going to die!?" The woman put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll live. You'll be fine." Levi darted his eyes at her. "Petra, don't comfort the boy." The phone rang, and Levi answered. "President Hoover, we got him right here sir. Yes, we told him that he would live so he doesn't escape but, um, we're lying to him." Eren's jaw dropped. "Wait, what did he just say?" But it was too late, Levi and Petra were gone. "Hold still," the operator of the machine said. But before he activated the machine, he was cut in half by a blade. The sword, wielding figure zipped and zapped across the room, leaving all the workers either dead, or wounded. She then went to Eren, cutting the straps with her swords. "W-Who are you," Eren stuttered. Before he could get a response, the door opened. "Oh god," Petra said. Levi came from behind her and started shooting at Eren and the figure.

"EVERYONE I NEED EVERYONE TO GO AFTER THE SPECIAL!" The girl jumped out a window with Eren in her grasp, she started using her Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear (3DMG) to bring a parked police motorbike closer to her. She put Eren in the sidecar and started driving. Eren finally spoke. "Who are you?" The girl, who was wearing a red scarf over her face, pulled it down to reveal that it was Mikasa, Eren's adopted sister. "Mikasa?" Mikasa sighed. "Don't call me that, it's Gemini now". Eren looked at her like she had two heads. "Why would you change your name?" Mikasa groaned. "I'll explain later, right now, all you need to worry about is staying alive!"

Several Military Police cars followed. "All units cut them off on Elm, NOW!" Levi boomed over the radio. "They are up on the monorail, release the copper choppers!"

"We need to meet up with Vitruvius and tell him the piece has been found," Mikasa explained. Eren panicked. "Can you please tell me what the hell is going on!?"

"I'm rescuing you. You are the one the prophecy spoke of. You're the special."

"Me?" Eren replied.

"You found the Piece of Resistance and the prophecy states that you are the one who can save us from the Titans."

"The Titans? I thought they were long gone"

"No, Lord- er, President Bertolt Hoover is planning an all out attack! He was the one who created the titans in the first place, to keep the world in order and under his control"

"This is a lot to take in" Eren gasped "Umm we are heading towards the wall"

"There is a secret tunnel" She pulls out a device that opens up the wall

"Hmm, clever"

"Thanks, Hanji made it"

"Who?"

"Never mind"

They went through the tunnel before it closed. The police cars stopped in front of the wall "Damn it!" Levi shouted. Petra put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but he pushed her away. "We need to report this immediately," Levi ordered. Petranodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2: Levi's Punishment

Hoover tower, the center of the three walls, was known by many to be the home of President Bertoldt Hoover and the center of technological advancement, but in reality, it was the base of operations for Bertoldt's evil plan to destroy the world. The tower is so tall, that you can see from the top of wall Maria.

Inside, President Hoover was heading to his office. He had an important meeting with Levi that he needed to attend to. He came to a long hallway that leads to his office. As he walked down it, a machine placed on a menacing red cape and an elaborate headdress on him. He had transformed into the terrifying Lord Hoover. He entered his office to see Levi and Petrawere already there.

"Levi!" Bertoldt boomed.

"Lord Hoover, I know the special got away, but I-,"

"Don't be so serious," Bertoldt said gently. "Where's Petra?"

Petra came from behind Levi.

"H-Hey," Bertoldt smiled. "Hey buddy, I missed you"

"Aww," Petra blushed. "Did you really?"

Bertoldt's smile didn't falter, but there was something sinister about the way he looked at Petra when he said, "Have I shown you my relic collection?"

"No," Petra swallowed nervously. "I don't think you have"

"No one knows where this stuff comes from," he said as he gestured to an oversized tree that barely touched the ceiling. "This tree is the oldest living tree in the world, I keep it in my office. Isn't it a beauty?"

Petra was sweating nervously. "Y-yeah, pretty"

Bertoldt looked at Levi. "You have done some great work over the years, hunting down those rebels and torturing them and whatnot"

"Thank you sir" Levi said.

"Although you did let the piece of resistance get away, the one thing that can ruin my plans," Bertoldt chuckled. "That's super frustrating, and it makes me think someone has to pay." As he took out a remote and pressed a button, the floor opened up and a platform was raised up. On the platform were Levi's friends, no, BEST friends, Isabel and Farlan. Behind them was a cage with a Titan inside. Levi's heart raced, and Petra put a hand on his shoulder.

"H-hey Levi," Farlan said nervously.

"Isabel, Farlan, I thought you were dead!"

Bertoldt chuckled. "Yeah, I kind of faked their deaths." He sat at his desk. "Ok Levi, we are going to do a psychological experiment. I am going to kill one of your friends, and you get to choose who dies."

"That's not cool!" Petra yelled.

Bertoldt got up. "What did you say, missy?" He walked towards her. "Are you questioning my orders?!"

She backed away until her back was against the giant tree.

"Bertoldt smirked. "I'm sorry Petra, but we are giving you…," He pushed another button, which made his boots taller and wider, "THE BOOT!"

Petra felt like she could cry "P-plea-."

At that moment, everything seem to go in slow motion. Levi watch the light leave Petra's eyes as Bertoldt crushed her with his massive boot. The shattering of her spine rung in Levis ears, as everything he ever cared about in live dissapears right before his eyes.

Levi remained calm, Farlan's jaw dropped, and Isabel cried out, "No, Petra!"

Bertoldt walked towards Levi. "This Tuesday, I am going to end the world, so that everyone will stop messing with my stuff! So tell me this, Levi, who do I kill?

Levi's heart raced. Petra was the only one he cared about, and she was gone. Nothing mattered anymore, NO ONE MATTERED.

Levi looked at Farlan, then at Isabel. "Both."

Bertoldt laughed, he finally broke him. They walked to the door, and as they reached the doorway, Bertoldt pushed a button on his remote that freed the caged Titan. The last thing Levi heard was screaming, and then silence, he didn't care.


	3. Chapter 3: Wall Rose

"_Eren…._

_Errrreennn…._

_Come find me…."_

'EREN!"

Eren snapped out of it. He had fallen asleep in the motorcycle sidecar. He thought the whole thing was a dream, but it was real, he was a master criminal now, and there was no way he can return to his normal life

"M-Mikasa, how long was I asleep?"

She looked at him "About an hour, I didn't want to disturb you, but we have to keep going"

He shakes his head "Y-Yeah"

"Eren, were you crying?"

He wipes his eyes "We should get moving"

"Not in those clothes"

"Huh?"

She threw a poncho and a cowboy hat to him" I couldnt get your clothes off, the piece is in the way" She started to take her clothes off

Eren blushed "W-What are you doing?"

She looked at him "I need to change"

Eren tried not to watch as she changed, he put the poncho on, luckily it hid the piece pretty well. The hat also helped hide his face

Mikasa finished putting on her dress "We have to walk from here, the town is only 150 meter away from here"

They started to head to town "Hey Mikasa, can you explain to me whats going on?"

"Your home is the most technological place on earth. But within wall Rose, Technology is scarce. They still use horse-drawn carriages for transport, and the most powerful weapon is the shotgun. Its worse outside wall Rose though, They don't even have guns, they only have swords and crossbows".

"Why is it like that"

"Lord Hoover wants everyone to be in class systems, with the richer people further Into the interior. He make sure no one knows about the technological gap. But people found out, and are now trying to rebel. That is why he captured our father"

Eren gasped "He has my father!"

"Please, let me finish, Eren. He took our father because he stole the plans for a serum to turn people into titans. The only test subject was frozen in a crystal and buried underground where Lord Hoover can't find them-"

"Crystal?" Eren look on his back "When i saw you at the construction yard. I feel down a hole, and when i reached the bottom, I saw a girl encased in a crystal. I went and touched it, and the next thing I know, i have this thing on my back"

She looks at him, distressed "They found her! They can use her to reverse engineer the serum! We must find Vitruvius! and get to the office tower before its too late!"

"Ok"

They reach the town. It was a small town, with some houses, a church, and a saloon. THey enter the saloon. "Everything is Awesome" was being played in the background.

'Mikasa-"

"We are in public, call me Gemini"

"I hate this song"

"Well tell that to the piano player"

She approaches the piano player to see that it is a young man with a blonde bowl cut, with a black bowler hat to top. This was the great Vitruvius? He looks no older than Eren.

"Vitruvius" Whispered Mikasa.

"What" Vitruvius replied "I've never heared of that man, whom I am not. Who are you?"

"Its me"

"I am a blind man and cannot see"

"It's Gemini"

"Are you a DJ?"

"No… It's Mikasa"

"Oh" He stopped playing the piano "Meet me upstairs in 10 seconds"

10 SECONDS LATER

Eren, Mikasa, and Vitruvius enter a strange room filled with various knickknacks and stuff.

"Vitruvius" Mikasa started "The piece has been found"

"Is it true" Vitruvius said gleefully.

"Yes, but"

"Mikasa. The prophecy states that YOU are the special. The embodiment of good, foiler of evil, the most talented, most brilliant, most important person In the universe"

Mikasa was flustered "That would be great, but… Eren is the one who found the piece"

"Oh yes EREN! The prophecy states that YOU are the special. The most talented-"

"But he can't be the special… I dont want him to be involved in this"

"Hey, Im right here" Eren said.

"I dont want you to get hurt" Mikasa said.

"Grr… You always did this, you always baby me. I can fend for myself, mikasa, i have ben doing so for the past 8 ½ years"

"PLEASE, STOP THiS" Vitruvius said "We can't change the prophecy"

Suddenly, a knock on the door

1 MINUTE EARLIER

Levi approached the front of the saloon "Are you ready, partner?"

"I spend 8 ½ years in a crystal just for this" The shorter blond said"

"Then lets go" He barged in, sitting on a horse with green head armor, a silver horn came from the top.

The bartender was flustered to see that THE Levi Ackerman was in his pub

"Any of you fellas seen this guy?" Levi held up a wanted poster with Eren Jaegar on it

"Wait a minute partner, draw a cowboy hat on him" a voice came from the crowd

Levi scribbled a cowboy hat onto Eren and showed it to the man

The man snickered. "I killed the leader of the rebels, so why is there still a rebelion

"Her daughter"

"Ain't no match for Kenny Ackerman!"

1 MINUTE LATER

A knock on the door "Piano man, open up' Kenny demanded

"We need to get moving" Vitruvius said

Kenny and his men barged in, but they were gone "Now where are they?"

Eren, Mikasa, and Vitruvius have gone through a hatch through the ceiling too the roof.

"Phew, I think we're in the clear" Mikasa celebrated

"FREEZE TURKEYS!"

The three of them look down to see a whole squadron of military policemen aiming thier weapons at them

"All I want is the piece of resistance" Levi said over a megaphone

"We would rather die than give it to you" Mikasa yelled.

"Look everyone, we can do this the easy way, or we can do it-"

"GO, GO, RUN" Mikasa ordered

"He took the hard way, FIRE! FIRE!"

The trio was running on the rooftops of buildings "Guys hang on!" Mikasa said as he grabbed eren and Vitruvius. She used her 3Dmg to hijack a military police car. Soon they were in a hight speed chase.

"THEY ARE GETING AWAY!" Levi barked

"I'll handle this" Kenny said. With that he took out a mini gun and popped one of the tires, making it crash into a train. Mikasa used her 3Dmg to get on the train. Levi used the crashed car as a ramp to get on the train.

Mikasa gasped "oh no"

"GET OFF MY TRAIN" Levi shouted.

"RUN!"

Levi took out a gun and aimed it at Mikasa. He shot it but Eren jumped in the way, hitting him in the ankle

"Hes gonna ram us!" Mikasa screamed

She used the sword to cut off the roof of the train, and used two blades to secure it up, forming a ramp. She noticed something strange, no one was driving the train. The ramp worked, but Levi had one more trick up his sleeve. He pulled a lever and the car transformed into a flying car!

"What the heck!" mikasa shouted.

"Rest in pieces" Levi said. He shot at the bridge and the train fell off. All Eren, Mikasa, and Vitruvius could do was scream.


End file.
